Le Langage des Fleurs
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Un an, c'est à la fois si long et si peu, surtout quand il s'agit de se reconstruire et de panser des blessures que l'on préfère ignorer.
1. Mai 1998

**A/N : Hello tout le monde ! Ca fait plus de six mois que je n'ai pas écrit de Ron/Hermione, ce qui est pour moi une éternité. J'essaie de m'y remettre, avec un peu de mal cependant, mais il le faut bien.**

**Cette fic, qui répond au thème "Fleurs" pour la communauté d'écriture LiveJournal "7_couples", fera treize chapitres, un pour chaque mois suivant la mort de Voldemort. Les points de vue seront alternés - un chapitre Hermione, le suivant Ron. Ils ne sont pas tous écrits, ce qui fait que je ne peux promettre une publication régulière, mais mon plan est déjà complet et je sais où mener cette histoire.**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

* * *

**I. Mai 1998**

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione a envie d'être égoïste. Elle l'a bien mérité, après tout. Elle a toujours fait passer les autres avant elle-même, et cette fois, c'en est presque trop.

Mais elle n'en fait rien, parce qu'elle sait qu'au fond, elle est une de ceux qui ont le moins souffert. Certes, elle vient de passer dix mois en cavale, elle a eu peur pour sa vie plus d'une fois, a été torturée aux mains des Mangemorts et elle n'est pas sortie de la Bataille de Poudlard sans égratignure, mais elle sait qu'elle ira mieux. Quand elle aura retrouvé ses parents et qu'elle les aura ramenés en Angleterre, elle pourra même dire qu'elle va bien. Et elle sait aussi que c'est loin d'être le cas pour tout le monde.

Elle jette un coup d'œil au lit vide à côté du sien. Cinq jours que le régime de Voldemort est tombé, cinq nuits passées dans son vieux dortoir car il reste encore tant de choses à faire au château. Cinq jours et cinq nuits confrontées à l'absence de Lavande, et Hermione sent son cœur se serrer.

I peine un an, Hermione aurait été ravie de ne plus partager son dortoir avec Lavande. Trop de jalousie et de tensions, et une atmosphère proprement irrespirable. Maintenant, si Hermione sent sa respiration se couper en regardant le lit vide, c'est parce qu'elle ignore si Lavande est encore en vie, et cette querelle pour le cœur de Ron qui lui avait à l'époque parue si grave est aujourd'hui reléguée au rang d'enfantillage.

Et Lavande n'est qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres. Au lendemain de la Bataille, elle a rendu à ses parents et à son frère le corps sans vie de Colin Crivey. Il y a trois jours, elle a vu une jeune fille qu'elle n'avait jusque-là jamais rencontrée s'effondrer dans la Grande Salle, victime d'un maléfice à retardement. Aujourd'hui, elle est de service à l'infirmerie, où des blessures plus ou moins graves continuent à être traitées.

Alors avec ses dix mois de cavale, ses parents dans une sécurité heureuse et ignorante à l'autre bout de la planète et ses trois cicatrices, Hermione s'estime chanceuse, et elle étouffe ses envies égoïstes de solitude, parce qu'on a encore besoin d'elle et qu'elle ne sait rien faire d'autre, de toute manière.

Elle descend les escaliers vers la salle commune en silence aux côtés de Parvati. Quand elle la regarde, Hermione ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de désirer un moment à elle. Parvati fait partie de ceux qui ont tout perdu. Sa sœur jumelle est décédée dans la bataille, sa meilleure amie est entre la vie et la mort à Sainte-Mangouste, et elle-même a perdu un bras. Hermione n'a jamais vraiment estimé Parvati avant ça. Six années passées dans le même dortoir, et pourtant, elle n'en sait pas énormément sur elle. Une passionnée de divination, amie de Lavande, fière supportrice de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Hermione n'a jamais vraiment cherché à la connaître, même après la création de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Elle ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être juste qu'il était plus simple de prétendre qu'elle n'existait pas, parce qu'Hermione n'a jamais vraiment été douée avec les gens – même son amitié avec Ron et Harry, elle la doit à un troll et un mensonge. Mais aujourd'hui, avec ses blessures qu'elle porte en bandoulière parce qu'elle insiste malgré tout pour participer à la reconstruction de leur école, Parvati est enfin devenue quelqu'un de vrai. Hermione s'en veut qu'il ait fallu tous ces drames pour qu'elle s'en rende compte, mais comme elle en a fait l'expérience ces derniers jours, les gens ne se révèlent vraiment qu'à travers le pire.

Elle aperçoit Percy, assis dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, occupé à écrire une lettre. Il est le meilleur exemple de ce qu'elle a constaté depuis la fin de la guerre. Elle sait que le Ministère le réclame, qu'ils ont besoin de lui pour aider à résoudre les nombreux problèmes qui ont éclaté là-bas après la chute de Voldemort, mais Percy refuse de quitter Poudlard, parce que toute sa famille est encore là, occupée à remettre le château sur pieds, à soigner les blessés, à payer hommage à ceux qui sont tombés. Trois ans de silence et de froid balayés d'un revers de la main autour d'un combat commun et d'une perte irréparable.

Hermione sent son cœur se serrer pour les Weasley. Cela fait cinq jours qu'elle est si occupée qu'elle les voit à peine, et il est facile de parfois oublier que Fred est parti parce qu'il y a tant d'autres morts et de murs à reconstruire et de blessés à soigner. Mais le soir, quand elle remonte dans la salle commune le cœur battant à tout rompre parce qu'elle se surprend à penser qu'elle aura peut-être enfin un moment privilégié avec Ron, il ne lui faut jamais longtemps pour voir le visage fermé de George, sa famille pressée autour de lui, et Hermione se rappelle.

C'est dans ces moments-là qu'elle se sent le plus coupable, parce que les moments de répits qu'elle désire, elle les veut pour pouvoir parler à Ron, et elle a honte d'elle-même à chaque fois qu'elle se rend compte qu'il a perdu un frère et qu'elle est n'est probablement pas sur la liste de ses priorités, malgré le baiser qu'ils ont échangé au cœur du chaos.

Cela fait cinq jours que Hermione ne sourit plus, sauf le soir dans son lit, quand le sommeil est tombé sur le château et qu'elle s'autorise des pensées plus heureuses. Elle ne sait pas vraiment dans quelle direction ils iront, tous les deux, mais elle est certaine d'une chose : elle a enfin trouvé Ron, et elle n'est pas prête de le laisser filer.

Et comme il le lui a sans cesse prouvé ces derniers mois, il est toujours là où elle ne l'attend pas, car à peine a-t-elle fait trois pas dans la Salle Commune qu'il se trouve devant elle et qu'il sourit faiblement en lui disant « Je peux te parler ? »

Hermione voudrait hésiter, parce qu'elle est attendue à l'infirmerie dans moins d'une demi-heure et qu'il reste tant à faire, mais Parvati lui sourit tristement et Hermione sait ce qu'elle veut dire. Cela fait dix mois qu'elle s'oublie pour faire passer le bien des autres en priorité, et elle a gagné le droit d'être égoïste et de prendre une heure pour parler avec l'homme qu'elle aime.

Alors elle hoche la tête, et elle suit Ron en silence quand il sort de la Salle Commune, descend les étages, navigue entre les murs éventrés et les statues décapitées et les conduit jusqu'au parc.

Quand elle sort enfin du château, Hermione se rend compte qu'elle n'a pas mis un pied dehors depuis la chute de Voldemort, et le spectacle qui l'attend est un véritable coup de poing dans son estomac. Des arbres déracinées, des blocs de pierre arrachés au château, des sentiers complètement explosés, et – elle ne sait pas si elle l'imagine – l'odeur de la mort qui flotte encore dans les airs. Et alors Hermione se demande ce qu'elle fait là, à enfin s'octroyer un moment de repos, parce qu'il reste tant à faire. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Ron se baisse et ramasse quelque chose sur le sol.

Elle ne voit pas ce que c'est jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne vers elle et qu'il murmure « Au moins, il reste des fleurs… »

C'est un pissenlit, frêle et pâle, et Hermione sent son cœur bondir, parce que Ron a raison : malgré tout, au milieu de ce chaos et de cette désolation, il reste des choses simples et douces qui ne demandent qu'à être appréciées.

Ron s'approche d'elle et sans un mot, il glisse le pissenlit dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Sa respiration se fait plus rapide quand elle sent sa grande main rugueuse caresser sa joue. C'est presque comme dans ses rêves, seulement c'est un peu mieux encore, parce que cette fois-ci, c'est la réalité, et qu'ils reviennent de trop loin, Ron et elle.

Il la regarde quelques secondes, comme s'il cherchait à lire des réponses à ses questions sur son visage, et ce qu'il trouve semble lui convenir, parce qu'il sourit, qu'il se penche vers elle, et que doucement, il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Alors, pour quelques minutes, Hermione oublie le reste du monde, mais ce n'est pas grave. Elle le mérite, et comme le pissenlit dans ses cheveux, elle est encore là, et elle a le droit d'exister.

* * *

**A/N : Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu et que vous reviendrez pour le deuxième ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis !**


	2. Juin 1998

**A/N: Hello tout le monde. Voilà le deuxième chapitre, du point de vue de Ron, qui voit Ron et Hermione en Australie à la recherche des parents de Hermione. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, un grand merci à ceux qui ont reviewé le premier chapitre :)**

* * *

**II. Juin 1998**

Il fait beaucoup trop chaud pour lui, et Ron en a plus qu'assez. Il rêve de rentrer au Terrier, là où on a besoin de lui parce que la maison résonne déjà trop fort de l'absence de Fred. Cela fait déjà deux semaines et demi qu'ils sont arrivés, et il a la désagréable impression qu'ils tournent en rond, ici, et il se rend bien compte que quelque part, Hermione le sait aussi. Parfois, Ron a envie de lui dire que ça ne sert à rien, qu'ils perdent leur temps, qu'ils pourraient rentrer et aider là où on les attend, parce qu'il reste tant de choses à faire au Royaume-Uni . Mais à chaque fois, il se souvient de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois où il a baissé les bras, et il a tellement honte qu'il n'ose pas croiser le regard de Hermione pendant des heures. Et à la fin de chaque journée, quand ils regagnent la quelconque auberge qu'ils ont choisie pour la nuit, il sourit timidement et murmure « C'est pour demain. »

Il prétend ne pas voir le désespoir dans les yeux de Hermione, l'optimisme s'échappant d'elle un peu plus à chaque nouveau coucher de soleil. Il prétend qu'elle a encore la force et le courage de chercher. Il prétend qu'elle est plus forte que lui, parce que s'il lui dit qu'il sait qu'elle a baissé les bras, elle s'effondrera et ils repartiront.

Parce qu'il la connait par cœur, Hermione Granger. Il la connait bien plus qu'il ne se connait lui-même, il la connait bien plus qu'il le suspectait il y a encore un an, il la connait bien plus qu'il le souhaiterait, mais le fait est qu'il est amoureux d'elle et qu'il l'a probablement été dès le début, sauf qu'il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte parce qu'il est _Ronald Weasley_ et que les sentiments, ce n'est vraiment pas son fort.

Alors pour s'assurer qu'ils ne quittent pas l'Australie sans les parents de Hermione, Ron devient l'épaule sure laquelle elle pleure, Ron devient les bras dans lesquels elle se réfugie, Ron devient le cœur qui distille l'espoir et la force dans ses veines. Hermione a déjà tant donné à cette guerre qu'il est hors de question qu'elle perde aussi ses parents, alors l'espace d'un instant, Ron va oublier les siens, et s'il faut que cet instant dure trois mois, alors il durera trois mois.

Et puis, un mardi matin, ou peut-être un mercredi, Ron n'est pas tout à fait sûr parce qu'il a décidé d'arrêter de compter les jours quand il a compris qu'ils resteraient en Australie plus longtemps que prévu, Hermione se lève avant lui, avant les autres personnes du dortoir, avant même le soleil, et elle le réveille quand elle commence à descendre l'échelle du lit sur lequel elle a dormi. Elle quitte la pièce à pas feutrés et Ron sait aussitôt que quelque chose ne va pas alors il ignore son propre corps qui réclame encore quelques heures de sommeil et la suit dans le couloir. Il la manque presque, mais il la voit se diriger vers les parties communes de l'auberge de jeunesse et il se hâte derrière elle.

Quand il pousse la porte du gros salon, il la voit assise sur un canapé probablement plus vieux qu'eux, et des larmes coulent sur ses joues et son souffle est court et Ron sent son cœur se briser. Sans un mot, il s'assoit à côté d'elle et prend sa main dans la sienne, caressant tendrement sa paume, pour essayer de la calmer. Il sait que c'est en vain, parce qu'elle ne se calmera que lorsqu'elle aura retrouvé ses parents, mais Ron refuse de la laisser mener cette bataille seule, alors il reste là, silencieux et fort pour deux.

Hermione pleure pendant presque une heure, et Ron ne lâche pas sa main, pas une seule fois, pas même l'espace d'une seule seconde. Et quand enfin elle semble s'apaiser un peu, il caresse ses cheveux de sa main libre, et il essaie de mettre toute la douceur du monde dans ce geste, parce qu'elle est Hermione et qu'il est Ron et qu'il l'aime tant qu'il est sûr qu'il pourrait en crever.

— J'abandonne. On n'y arrivera jamais

La voix de Hermione se brise, et Ron veut lui dire qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle baisse les bras, qu'il est sûr qu'ils les retrouveront bientôt, qu'ils ne peuvent pas être bien loin, mais il n'en fait rien, parce qu'il sait qu'elle a raison, parce que cela fait des jours qu'il l'a su, et qu'il ne peut plus mentir à Hermione. Alors à la place, il se contente de la serrer dans ses bras, et il espère qu'elle comprend tout ce qu'il met dans cette étreinte, parce qu'il sait que s'il commence à parler, sa voix va se briser contre sa tristesse et ses larmes vont se mettre à cascader le long de ses joues et de son grand nez.

Ils restent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, un grand entrelacement de bras, de jambes et de cœurs qui battent, et quand Ron trouve enfin le courage de parler, il entend sa voix aussi rauque qu'il l'avait imaginée.

— Faisons une dernière ville, d'accord ? Une dernière mairie où on entrera par effraction pour fouiller leurs archives et voir si Wendell et Monica Wilkins y habitent, et on rentrera ensuite, d'accord ?

Il sent que Hermione veut protester, qu'elle en a assez de se raccrocher à du vide, qu'elle veut partir maintenant, mais au final, après ce qu'il suspecte être un débat silencieux entre son cœur et son cerveau, elle acquiesce.

Alors deux heures plus tard, ils se retrouvent dans une petite ville, et un Alohomora leur ouvre la mairie et sa base de données. Ils se répartissent les différents, énormes registres, et cela fait à peine vingt minutes qu'ils sont arrivés quand Ron sent son cœur s'arrêter et son souffle se couper quelques secondes, parce que là, sur le registre qu'il consulte, écrits d'une main lourde, brillent les noms « Wilkins, Wendell » et « Wilkins, Monica » suivis d'une adresse.

Hermione soupire à l'autre bout de la pièce, n'ayant pas eu autant de chance que lui, et Ron la rejoint rapidement. Sans un mot, il ouvre le registre devant ses yeux et il voit son visage se transformer quand elle pose son regard sur les nouveaux noms de ses parents.

— Oh mon Dieu ! Merci ! Merci !

Elle se jette sur Ron et le fait tomber au sol, assaillant son cou et ses joues et son nez et ses lèvres de petits baisers, et Ron sent son cœur battre à vive allure et il sait qu'il ne se lassera jamais de sentir les petites lèvres de Hermione sur sa peau ou sur les siennes. Ils reviennent de trop loin, tous les deux, pour qu'il décide un jour qu'il en a assez.

Une heure plus tard, ils se trouvent face à une petite maison blanche, ses volets peints en bleu. Le soleil se lève à peine sur la ville, mais il fait assez jour pour que Ron puisse voir les marguerites poussant librement dans l'herbe autour de la maison, et du coin de l'œil, il voit Hermione sourire d'un air nostalgique.

— Maman a toujours adoré les marguerites.

Ron les aime aussi, même s'il n'en dit rien, parce qu'il est un _homme. _Mais pour lui, les marguerites sont le souvenir de jours heureux passés à courir après Ginny dans les jardins du Terrier, à l'époque où tout était beau dans sa vie, parce qu'il n'était qu'un enfant et que la guerre n'était qu'un jeu.

Et aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis la mort de Voldemort, à voir le sourire de Hermione au milieu de ces fleurs alors qu'elle s'apprête à retrouver ses parents, il sait qu'un jour, tout sera à nouveau comme avant.

* * *

**A/N: Merci d'avoir lu ce deuxième chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, et j'espère vous revoir pour le troisième :)**


End file.
